The real meaning of Agape
by saku015
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had many encounters with others along his way of finding an entrance to love. This fanfiction will show seven occasions of these encounters.
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

During the 17 years of his life, Yuri Plisetsky had never celebrated his birthday anywhere, but home. So, when Victor suggested that they could hold the party in Hasetsu, he felt anxiety.

He loved his grandpa, but he knew that because of his age, he could not go with him and without his presence, he would rather not celebrate.

"Don't worry about me, Yuratchka," the old man said, ruffling Yuris' hair. "The 18th birthday comes just only once in a person's life and your friends want to spend that special occasion with you." Seeing the discomfort on his grandsons' face, he decided to use his last weapon. "By the way, your best friend prepares with something really special."

Yuri's face lit up.

"How do you know?"

"Because he asked for my permission to give it to you."

The weather in Hasetsu was so much warmer than he had expected. It was only the first of March, but the air was as hot as on a summer day. His friends greeted him with joy, but when Yuuri tried to hug him, he sent him to the other end of the room with a kick. Lilia gave him a scarry look for it, but it was worth it – if not for other, than for the look on Victors' face.

Mila and Georgi were in Hasetsu for the first time, so Yuri decided to show them everything he had seen during the times he spent there. Before they had headed out, Yuri glanced at Otabek from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to make a selfie with the ninja house too!" Mila said, jumping up and down beside him.

"Do you know where the switch-off button on her is?" Yuri whispered to Georgi, who just smiled at that.

Suddenly, Yuri felt as two arms lifted him up to the air.

"You are not talking about me behind my back, are you?"

"Put me down, Hag!" Yuri shouted, tossing and turning for his freedom. Then, they heared a loud _click_ voice. "Delet that photo, now!" Yuri exclaimed, almost making Mila deaf.

"Sorry, I have already posted it," Georgi said with no regret on his face. "It shows how much Mila loves you!"

"Oh, Georgi, how could you?! Now, I will be chased by Yuri's Angels all around the world!" Mila could not hold back her laughter.

"Don't worry, love. You are too pretty for him. "

"What the _fuck_?!"

Mila put Yuri down, then grabbed his hand.

"Now, off to the ninja house!"

* * *

By the time they arrived back at Yu- Topia, Yuri felt as if he was a hundred years old, Thanks to Mila, his head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than going to sleep – and maybe eating Katsudon, but only _maybe_.

When they stepped in, everything was dark and he had bad feelings about the surroundings all around him. The lights turned on in the blink of an eye and the usual 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' could be heard from every direction and there were everyone, hugging him again. From Victor, through Yuuko, to the triplets. He even got one/one hug from Yakov and Lilia which was a big thing.

The cake was baked by Yuuri's mother. It was strawberry cake with whipped cream on the top of it. He had no idea how the woman knew his taste, but she did. Next to the cake, he got two kisses from her to each side of his face. He was certain about that some of his friends would post it out, but in that moment, he did not care.

After the party had ended, Yuri felt as a hand patted his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Otabek looking down at him. He did not say anything, just stood up and followed the other boy outside. He noticed that one of the other's hand was behind his back through the whole walk.

When they stepped out, Otabek looked him into the eyes.

"Close your eyes and reach out your hands," he said. Yuri did as he was told. He felt as some round thing was slipped into his hands. "You can open them now."

Yuri opened this eyes, then his yaw dropped. In his hands, there was a leopard print helmet. Yuri was only capable of quacking.

"But why…"

"Your grandfather let me to give that to you. I want to teach you how to ride a motorbike and safety is the first. When I saw the prints, I knew that it would be the best for you."

"Thank you!" Yuri said, with an angelic smile appearing on his face. "You are the best, Beka!"

He did not get an answer, but a hand storked out his hair from his face gently and it meant so much more than any kind of words.


	2. Family and Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky never would have thought that one day he would pray for his own death, but with Katsudon in his neck, he was inches away from it.

"Will he be okay?" Sara Crispino asked in a worried voice.

Yuri looked down to his rival. He did not know where, but the idiot suddenly had a hugging kink which caused heartache to all of them. He tired to escape from Yuuri, but he got him, by jumping on the top of him.

"Maybe, he only needs a little bit of sleep," the Chez guy said, with the older Crispino clinging from his back.

"Hehe, just as I said, you are _really_ supportive." Yuri twiched.

"Yuri, what happened?"

Mila's question was the final straw.

"The idiot is out of order. I need to take care of hin!" With that, he walked to the elevator and called it. When it arrived, he turned to the group. "Mila, if you see my grandpa, tell him that I can't go home with him and I am sorry." When the older girl nodded a flash of smile appeared on Yuri's face. "Thanks!"

* * *

After they had stepped into Yuuri's room, Yuri threw him onto the bed. He put the others' left leg and arm up, so he could not fall down. Yuri sighed, leaning againts the wall.

' _Now, what?_ ' In that moment, Yuuris' phone started buzzing.

"Yuuri, I saw your free skate! I am so sorry! I knew, I could not have to go back to Japan…"

Yuri had to take the device away from his ear.

"Shut up for a minute!"

"Yurio? Why are you answering to Yuuri's phone? Is everything alright?!" Victors' voice was filled with worry.

"I said SHUT UP!" Victor silenced. "First of all, it is confirmed that your boyfriend has a hugging kink. Second of all, he is lying on his hotel bed, sleeping." Yuri reported the current state of Yuuri. "How is the dog?" He knew that would be Katsudon's first question, after he had woken up. He heared sniffing from the other end of the line.

"Yurio, you are such a sweet child…"

"I think, this means that he is okay," Yuri said sceptically. "Now I am hanging up, before I puke because of you, bye!" After he had hung up the line, he heared movements from the bed.

"Yurio? Where am I? What happened?" Yuuri asked, pushing himeslf up by the help of his elbows.

"In short, you freaked everyone out, then collapsed." Yuuri opened his mouth to ask another question. "And before you ask, the dog is all right."

Tears gathered in Yuuri's eyes.

"Yurio, you are…"

"If you say cute or something like that, I will kick you out myself." Knowing how strong his kicks were, Yuuri decided not to say anything. Yuri walked to the bed, pushing Yuuri down by touching his forehead with one of his fingers. "Sleep, you need it." He wanted to leave the room, when a hand grabbed his own.

"Yurio, stay here… please?"

So, he stayed by his side, guarding his dreams.


	3. Crossover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

After a really hard day of training they were sitting above two cups of green tea. Victor – as usual – wanished somewhere. By then, Yuri were not worried about him anymore. When he swalloved the tea, he glanced at Katsudon, who was drawing something with great vehemence.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, trying to convince himself about that he was not really interested in his answer anyway.

"Writing the shopping list," came the totally insensible answer.

Yuri frowned and walked behind Yuuri's back. When he saw the drawing, he screamed as if he was tortured by someone.

"What the fuck?!" It was a mini-version of him on the picture with… "And what is with the cat ears?!"

"Well, Victor referred you to a kitten, so I thought -" Yuuri started, turning towards him.

"You just do not think anything!" Yuri shouted into his ear. Yuuri twitched, because of the sudden pain, then followed Yuri's gaze who studied his body on the paper which's three quarter was colored red.

"This is your badness level," he said, pointing at the picture. "It is unusually high for someone your size."

Yuri felt dizzy. He knew that he had problems with his temper, but with his insult of his hight, Yuuri successfully drag himself in his eyes for a long time. It was not his fault that he was not higher! He got enough problems because of it in skating, thank you very much! Yuri stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"Yuri, Sweetheart, where are you going? Dinner is almost ready." Yuri turned towards Hiroko and the woman understood everything just from a simple look. "Don't worry, Honey, you will make it up. Just need to give the other a little time. I will tell Yuuri not to bother you tonight."

Yuri blinked.

"How did you know?" He muttered under his nose.

"I raised up two children, Sweetie. I can recognize fighting beween siblingsl" Yuri blushed furiously, glancing aside. Hiroko stepped to him and stroked his hair. "I will bring your dinner to you room, okay?"


	4. Pets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

The first time he had ever talked about Potya to anyone, but his fellow Russian rinkmates, happened during a fight after a long day. Victor, as usual, drank too much and came up with the idea of dogs are better than cats.

"Makkachin is so smart! To be honest, I think he is the smartest dog ever," Victor babbled.

"Whatever," Yuri mumbled, eating another chopstick of his Katsudon.

"And she likes cuddles as well. She is the most cuddle-able thing in the whole world."

"Excuse me?!" Yuri burst out, slamming his chopsticks down to the table. "No dog, I repeat, _no dog_ is more cuddle-able, than my princess!"

"Ah, yes, the famous Puma-Tiger-Scorpion," Victor said and waved his hand. Yuri started seeing red. If the geezer tries to insult Potya, he will kill him!

"Puma-Tiger-Scorpion? Who is she?" Yuuri asked, being interested in the topic.

"Just a simple cat," In the blink of an eye, Yuri was on the top of Victor, spilling out two bowls of Katsudon and a glass of sake with the movement. In that scene, he fucking did not care about the damage he caused.

"Yurio, stop! I am sure about that Victor did not think that seriously," Yuuri shouted, trying to pull him off of Victor.

The other Russian said sorry to him the next day, but Yuri except the practices did not talk with him.

* * *

Yuri declared that after his strange actions, Yuuri would not spend the night alone. He called his grandfather up, asking his permission to take the Japanese skater home with him. Nikolai, hearing that his grandson had a friend, nodded to the idea full-heartedly.

"You are coming home with me, Katsudon," Yuri said, grabbed Yuuri by his coat.

"Yurio, wha-" Yuuri tried to protest, but he was led by the other by eventually.

When they arrived and Yuri closed the door, Yuuri saw an old man, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Yuratchka, welcome home!" He greeted Yurio with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa!" Yurio flew forward, hugging the old man, but extremely gentle. When they separated, he gestured towards Yuuri. "This is Katsu- I mean, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Yuratchka, how many times do I have to tell you not to give cruel nicknames to others?" Nikolai scolded Yuri, then nodded to Yuuri. "I am very happy to meet you, young man. Your skating was incredible."

"Thank you so much, sir," Yuuri said, blushing, "but Yurio was way better, than me today." Nikolai raised his eyebrow up hearing the strange nickname, but when he saw that Yuri wasn't bothered by it, he did not pay more attention to it.

Suddenly, they heard meows from the ground. Yuri's face shone up like Christmas lights and bent down.

"Hello, moya printsessa," he cooed to the cat in his arms, who licked his face as an answer. After the greetings, Yurio walked up to Yuuri. "She is Potya," Yuri said, lifting the cat up higher. Yuuri had to admit that Victor was wrong. Potya was beautiful. She had big blue eyes and silver fur. Yuuri was certain about that it was just like silk.

"Beautiful," Yuuri breathed out. Potya, as if she was understood the compliment, started squirming in Yuri's hands. Yuri – understanding the message – put her into Yuuri's arms. They stared at each other for a minute, then Yuuri was gifted with a little kiss as well.

"It is strange," Yuri mumbled, touching his chin. "She usually does not like strangers."

"Boys, dinner is ready!" The two boy turned around and started walking to the kitchen with Potya trying to find a comfortable position in her new friend's arms.


End file.
